Clone and his Squadron/Clone's funeral
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron watch on as the hologram explains what has happened…* “…He was found on the site of a huge battle alongside the bodies of many others…” *Clone cuts the transmission* “That’s my future, and most probably yours too…” *Without notice, Clone and his squadron are teleported away, into a vast and spacious room, filled with coffins…* *One of the same creatures as had appeared within the hologram walks up to Clone* “We of the claw Shansheeth are so, so, sorry to have to announce such sorrowful news to you, we offer our deepest condolences…” Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “Fascinating! Just like an earth Vulture, but humanoid!” *The Shansheeth turns and walks away, muttering to itself…* “Such a crude comparison…” Female Clone: “So, you’re dead, and here?” “Oh Clone, you do always love to mess with time don’t you! The TARDIS can barely contain the paradox…” *Clone turns to see the Doctor standing next to the TARDIS with his four companions* Jake: “But he’s alive!” Laura: “Is this like before then? A plot to steal the TARDIS, like you explained?” The Doctor: “No… we saw Clone die, remember…” Tim: “She’s there!” *He points at the Female Clone* Sarah: “Another paradax for the TARDIS to contain?” The Doctor: “Paradox. And, yes, it’ll put considerable strain on the old girl but she’ll be able to handle it!” *Clone’s squadron watch, confused, as the man talks to his teenage companions* Brute: “Look, who are you? What are you doing at our leader’s funeral, you peculiar man…” *Before the Doctor can answer, a fifth occupant exits the TARDIS, the Female Clone!* “I’M THERE!?” Female Clone: “Yes, and evidently here…” *She spots Clone standing with his squadron and tears begin to well up in her eyes* “You can’t be…” Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “But I am! You are here-” *He points at the Female Clone standing next to him* “-which means that you only need to remember this” “What kind of Mallock’s sorcery is this!?” *They all turn to see an armoured man, with a stubbly pathetic beard manically waving a sword about, ready to attack at any sign of life* *Clone’s Padawan runs over to the man, to greet him* *Knight spots Clone’s Padawan and puts his sword to the boy’s throat, Clone’s Padawan retaliates by doing the same…* *Brute runs over to Knight and Clone’s padawan and separates the two of them* “Didn’t Clone ever explain that you don’t just run over to a potentially hostile being!” Knight: “Clone… yes, I did meet someone who went by that name a few weeks back…” *He turns to address Brute* “Are you another later days folk, like Clone I met?” *Everyone else runs over* Snipe: “He seems harmless enough. A dumb witted primitive…” *Knight hears Snipe and thrusts his sword at his throat* Shansheeth: “People, this is not a time for conflict but a time for coming together and remembering a loved one lost…” *Knight lowers his sword… and then lunges at the Shansheeth with it outstretched!* *Clone, using the force, catches Knight and holds him in the air* “Now, Knight… we are here to mourn my loss, my death, now that might seem a bit confusing but I am, as you know, capable of time travel…” Knight: “And sorcery, it would seem… put me down!” *Clone complies and lowers Knight* “Now, please, I don’t want any fighting at my funeral…” Shansheeth: “If you could all accompany me to the room of remembrance” *The Shansheeth leads them all to a huge room filled with benches, some of the benches are occupied; a Clone with blue markings on his armour, A man in white armour with blue spiky hair, a girl with orange hair, some soldiers in red caps, a sleeping bearded midget, a black robed man with a gloved hand, two Victorian gentlemen, a smart looking man in a suit wielding a stick and an Elven boy wearing a sweater and bow tie. At the center of the room an alter stands, upon which, a coffin lies, and in front of this alter someone kneels* *As Clone and the others enter, everyone on the benches turn and gasp at the sight of Clone* “Don’t worry, I am indeed dead!” *As they walk in, Jake whispers to Laura as he looks around* “Look! There’s that girl!” Laura: “And those two Victorian lads…” *At the far end of the room, three Shansheeth stand around a harp, one of them calls out* “Honoured guests, you are invited to remember a loved one lost by listening to the cradle of the lost cord, let the music envelop you and think of the times spent with the dearly departed…” *It begins to play the harp and the music soon fills the air* *The group that Clone entered with all sit down and follow the Shansheeth’s instructions, whilst Clone heads towards the alter, muttering to himself* “I’m dead, or am I, I just need to see inside the coffin to be certain, I’ll just take a peak… yeah, a peak!” “Gunner…?” *Clone looks down to see a familiar young Clone, he pulls his helmet off, to get a better look* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “Tri-Star…?” *As he speaks, his eyes begin to twitch as they begin to water* “But your armour! It’s different!? I mean, the cloak, the bulky additional armour, the…” *He spots Clone’s lightsaber* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “Jedi? No, not really. I was never inducted into the order. I’m self-trained; damn good at it though. Better than even some Jedi Knights!” Tri-Star: “Gunner, we were running, on this planet and we were ambushed and then, I thought, well, I thought I was going to die… but I’m here, at YOUR funeral…” *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi’s eyes really start to water* “I, I, I don’t… know, what to say… sorry…” *He turns away from Tri-Star* “I’m so sorry!” *As everyone remembers all the times they spent with Clone, they fail to notice Clone run out of the room, abandoning Tri-Star, who watches tearfully, wondering what could cause Gunner to act like that…* *As Clone exits the room, he finds Draketh, trying to order a pint of mead from some kind of cleaning robot, amused, he stays to watch, chuckling to himself* Draketh: “Gim me that there pint!” *The robot complies and hands the liquid to Draketh, who gulps it down in one go. He notices Clone* “Good mornin’ Clone! Good mornin’ to thee! Wait, you aren’t a hallucination from the drink!?” Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “Of course I’m real!” *In response, Draketh turns and runs down the corridor, as fast as his tiny legs will take him* *Clone fiddles with his vortex manipulator and off he goes in a puff of smoke…* Category:Clone and his Squadron Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron